Song of the Sea
by Succoria
Summary: Death finds what the council claims is a threat to the balance and is confused when he discovers she is not just the last of her kind but her home realm was completely destroyed by a powerful demon. Now he has to find this demon using her as bait.


Note: This is just something I've been working on for a while now and thought I'd post it here so I can keep it somewhere else other than the tablet.

* * *

The sun was extra bright today. The heat from it felt amazing against her skin and the sand under her feet was so comforting.

The ocean was the perfect temperature, too.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw no one was around so allowed herself to jump into the salty water. One thing she loved about this area, no drama queens or rowdy teenagers were around. The old broken down lighthouse in the area she had made her home.

It was quiet, the only thing she could hear was the waves, the rain and thunder when it was stormy and the many birds that flew through the area. It was her perfect area.

...

Death sighed in annoyance at his search for this being the council feared would upset the balance. He had been looking for weeks now and found nothing. He was beginning to think the council was full of shit until he sensed an unearthly energy. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. Yet he had a general direction so began to ride as fast as he could hoping to catch anything. He turned his eyes up to Dust flying over him, "Scout ahead."

His search led him to the coast, Despair making an irritated groan at the sand. A shadow flew over the horseman and he turned his gaze upward, "Dust, what do you see?"

His response was a loud screech that told him to follow which he did without question.

Death came to an old abandoned light house that seemed a bit odd. Fresh foot prints in the damper sand were almost gone from the ocean waves eating at them. He studied his surroundings and saw no other trace that anyone was there. Some odd form of curiosity led him into the light house. Although old, the inside was fairly clean and tidy. Various seashells decorated the stairs and walls with several props from what he could guess came from old ships.

He made it to the top and looked out over the ocean. It was midday and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The wind blew through his hair and he turned around to go back in. The horseman had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard a loud scream.

Outside he saw Dust had swooped down and scared a young woman. She was on the sand, her bare feet kicking at the bird. Her movements was causing her pastel blue shimmy belt to jingle and her pale purple skirt to ride up revealing more of her long legs. The pastel pink shirt she wore was one he had seen many humans wear but it had no sleeves or straps with a black skull sporting a pirate hat on the front.

Her long brown hair reached her knees and was decorated with random little braids and ribbons. On one ankle was an anklet made of pearls and shells.

"Dust, good job."

The female scooted back so she was against a large boulder. Her hazel eyes gazed up at him with obvious fear and confusion, "Who are you?"

"Would you rather me be polite and lie or brutally blunt when I answer?"

"W-what? Who are you and why are you here?"

Death stepped closer to her but this only made her panic more so he stepped back, motioning Dust to do the same.

"My name is Death, most know me as the grim reaper. I am here to investigate a being who the Charred Council believes could upset the balance and I have an odd feeling that being is you."

"Why do you think it's me?" She asked.

"Most human females wouldn't be in such an area alone. Anything could happen and they tend to panic which makes them unable to defend themselves most of the time." He pulled out his scythe and swung at her, each time she dodged his attacks easily. "Humans aren't that fast, either."

"But I haven't done anything! That's one reason I chose to live in this area, nobody comes here!" She turned to run but Death grabbed her wrist.

"You need to come with me."


End file.
